Just in the Neighborhood
by kame-san
Summary: -STOPPED- *Sorry, but I'm just too lazy these days. It doesn't matter though.* Ikuto shows up for some reason. Amu wants to know why.
1. Just In the Neighborhood

Disclaimer: I do not own _Shugo Chara_, Peach Pit does. =]

It's a collection of all Amuto one-shots put together for convenience! You can thank me! (I'm just kidding.) Right now is nearly Christmas time, so the current theme is _snow_.

* * *

**Just In The Neighborhood**

Snow piled up mercilessly yet no one complained. Instead, everyone was really happy about it.

"Nee-chan!" Ami, Amu's little sister, tugged at Amu's dangling scarf. "It'sh vewy cold!" Ami shivered.

Amu giggled and picked Ami up in her arms.

"Then I'll just have to warm you up!" Amu smiled.

"Yay!" Ami cheered and hugged Amu back.

"How cute!" Amu's papa squealed, instantly getting his camera right out of thin air.

"Papa! It's embarrassing!" Amu blushed.

Papa's eyes sparkled and pressed the snapshot button as much as he could to savor the rare moment, seeing that Amu's usual exterior was that of _cool and spicy_!

"Amu-chan, are you happy right now?" Amu's mama suddenly asked when Ami went away to pose in the snow for Papa.

Amu froze, puzzled on why her mom would ask her something so random.

"Not really." Amu's spiciness came out. Her mom chuckled.

"It's not something so serious. You just have such a happy smile on you right now!" Mama hugged Amu then rushed back into the house to prepare the hot chocolate along with Papa and Ami.

Amu paused, her hands covering her blushing face.

"I look happy right now?" Amu pondered, smiling even more.

They say a girl is most beautiful when she is smiling.

"Maybe I should head over to Tadase-kun's place and show him!" Amu started drooling.

"A...Amu-chan?" Ran hesitantly tried to bring Amu back to reality.

"Leave her. Let's go play in the snow!" Miki gleamed, her sketchbook ready for a drawing of the snow.

"Yes -desu!" Suu cheered politely and dived into the snow, evilly dragging the worried Ran with her.

"Hinamori-san! You're happy face is _beautiful_! I think I've fallen in love with you, not Amulet Heart!" Tadase said wearing his fruitcake Platinum Royal clothes.

"No way, Tadase-kun! What if somebody hears!!!" Amu blushed madly while talking to herself.

Amu's mouth open widely with her smile still there. Suddenly, icy coldness was shoved down Amu's mouth. Amu yelp and her dazed eyes concentrated onto the smirking expression of an annoying kitty-cat, Ikuto.

"Wow, it actually fits in there." Ikuto chuckled, watching the snowball melt in Amu's still open mouth.

In an instant, Amu's happy smile flipped upside-down into an annoyed growling.

"Oh, so scary!" Ikuto laughed and shoved another snowball into Amu's face.

"You--!!!" Amu started.

"Having fun with your perverted fantasies?" Ikuto snickered, watching Amu change into a solid red.

"H-Ha! Like I w-would h-have f-fantasies of--"

"Tadase?" Ikuto finished Amu's sentence.

Amu looked down at her feet buried in snow, embarrassed.

"Man, that's pretty cold, Amu." Ikuto sighed loudly. "Cheating on me like that."

"Eh?!" Amu panicked.

Amu took a step back as she gazed into Ikuto's eyes.

"A-Anyway! When did you get here? _Why _are you even here?" Amu tried to change the subject.

"I'll just have to warm you up!" Ikuto said mockingly, wrapping Amu into his arms.

"You were watching...," Amu referred back to just five minutes ago.

"And why I'm here...hmm...I was just in the neighborhood." Ikuto grinned.

"Liar!" Amu accused, letting go of Ikuto's hug and pointing her finger at him. "Why are you here?!"

"I have a better question: Why are you so happy today?" Ikuto asked with sincere curiosity.

"It's natural, right? I mean, it's a white Christmas after all!" Amu defended herself, blushing slightly.

"Eh? So that's it, huh?" Ikuto starting getting closer and closer to Amu.

"Amu-chan! You forgot your bag in your room!" Amu's three Shugo Charas floated randomly with the plastic bag being extra baggage.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot!" Amu exclaimed running over to get the bag herself.

"What's Ikuto doing here?" Miki asked, circling Ikuto's head.

"Just in the neighborhood." Ikuto smiled.

"A lie." Ran said.

"It's a lie." Miki supported.

"Definately a lie." Suu nodded her head.

"You guys...," Amu directed at her Charas.

"What's with the bag?" Ikuto asked randomly.

"Oh, this?" Amu lifted the bag so he could get a better view. "It's _presents_!"

Amu felt very proud that she could give a lot of presents this year.

"Eh? Really? All that for Tadase?" Ikuto tried to make it sound surprised, but his natural teasing for Amu made it sound sarcastic.

"Don't tease me! Their for everyone!" Amu waved her arms around, blushing again.

Amu suddenly paused and started digging in her bag. Then handed a box wrapped in purple paper and pink ribbons.

"Can you give this to Utau for me?" Amu asked, happy to be handing out presents.

"How nice. Utau's getting a present from the klutzy, always blushing Amu." Ikuto handled the present in his palm.

"Hey!" Amu growled, tossing a bit of snow at Ikuto.

Amu paused again and started to dig in her bad _again_.

"_Another _present for Utau?" Ikuto questioned, impressed at how much a fan Amu was.

Amu shook her head. Then, with a satisfied grin on her face, Amu pulled out a blue wrapped box with a giant kitty-cat bow as the centerpiece. Ikuto was speechless. Ran, Miki, and Suu hid behind Amu, embarrassed by the bizarre bow.

"You have such weird tastes...," Ikuto snickered, poking the kitty-cat, which meowedwhen touched.

Ikuto let out another snicker, trying so hard not to laugh too much. Amu, a little annoyed but still blushing , stomped her snow boot onto Ikuto's foot.

"That hurts, you know." Ikuto pulled out an adorable frown, but Amu didn't fall for it.

"Don't laugh! This one is yours." Amu looked the other way, blushing.

Ikuto fell quiet, not saying anything. His eyes widened with surprise and confusion.

"Why me?" Ikuto asked, seriously baffled.

"What are you talking about? It's only natural since we're friends!" Amu said, surprised that Ikuto was so shocked.

"Friends?" Ikuto said slowly, bringing his face close to Amu's. "Aren't we _more _than that?"

"S-Stop harrassing me!" Amu blushed, trying to push Ikuto away.

Ikuto lifted his arms and wrapped them around Amu, tightly holding her out of pure happiness.

"Ikuto?" Amu tried to find reason in Ikuto's actions.

"Thanks, Amu." Ikuto whispered.

"What with this? It's just a present. You don't need to act like I just proposed or something!" Amu patted Ikuto's head.

"Nice choice of words." Ikuto snickered, letting go of his grip on Amu.

With a graceful movement, Ikuto pulled out a little pink box from his jacket pocket. He dropped it into Amu's hand and patted her head, telling to open it.

"Right now?" Amu stared at the present, completely sure it was some kind of trap.

"Just open it! I want to see your blushing face." Ikuto teased, getting closer to Amu.

Amu hesitantly opened the lid and her eyes shot wide open as she stared at the glimmering piece placed safely into the cotton.

"Wah! It's a ring!" Ran panicked.

"It's very neat and nicely crafted!" Suu commented, her eyes getting all dreamy.

"It's a proposal...," Miki blushed, throwing perverted eyes at Amu.

"P-P-Proposal?!?! IKUTO!!!" Amu started running around in circles. "I can't! I'm underaged! Where's the common sense around here?!?!"

"Calm down, perverted Amu. It's not a proposal...at least, not this year." Ikuto chuckled.

Amu flushed bright red, and glared at Ikuto.

"Well then, I guess my delivery is done." Ikuto started pacing away.

"Huh? Is this why you came here?" Amu asked, keeping her blush.

"Huh? Nah, I was_ just in the neighborhood_." Ikuto chuckled and walked off with his precious present held closely to him.

_Meow! _it went.

"LIES!" Amu screamed as Ikuto turned the corner and was out of sight.

* * *

How was that? ^-^


	2. Side Story: Utau vs Kukai

Some "love-love" for Utau 3

note: 'senpai' means upperclassman, senior, person in a higher grade...something like that!

note: 'kohai' is the opposite: lowerclassman, junior, person in a lower grade...yeah...^-^

**Side Story: Utau vs. Kukai**

"Ah~! Where's Amu-chi? She has all the presents!!!" Yaya complained.

"Calm down, Yaya. Kukai-kun went out to fetch Hinamori-san." Tadase informed.

"Yaya! Get you ass up here and help me with the tree!!!" Nagihiko ordered.

"Uwa~! Why is Nagi Nagi so cranky today?" Yaya paled.

"Well...about that...," Tadase tried to explain.

"It's the my first Christmas _ever _to be in my _true _form...!" Nagihiko shined.

"Yeah...that, I guess." Tadase chuckled.

"Huh?" Yaya was clueless.

"Presents, presents!" Daichi cheered, floating around Kukai's head.

"Excited?" Kukai laughed, going along with his Shugo Chara.

"When we get Hinamori, let's get a peek at everyone's presents---" Kukai stopped as he stared at the person he ran into when he turned the corner.

"Hoshina Utau...,"

"Guardian...,"

"Crap...," Daichi floated and rested on Kukai's shoulder, ready to character transform whenever.

"Just now, you mentioned her."

"Who?" Daichi looked at her catiously.

"Hinamori Amu. Where is she?" Utau demanded.

"That's what I want to know. We're heading over her house looking for her right now." Kukai said.

"Hey, Kukai... Is it safe?" Daichi whispered.

"You want to come with us? That way we'd be killing two birds with one stone." Kukai shrugged.

"Fine." Utau said, keeping a distance.

"Hey, Kukai!" Daichi demanded quietly.

"Don't worry. I won't lead her to Hinamori's. I'm just going to try to squeeze some info from her. Then we'll ditch her." Kukai grinned.

"Nice!" Daichi put a thumbs up.

They walked quietly beside each other, Utau still keeping a distance.

"You know, I've been wondering but... Why are you looking for Hinamori?" Kukai asked casually.

Kukai thought she would just ignore him, but to his surprise, Utau's fist was clenched.

"Ik--"

"What?" Kukai responded. Utau flamed.

"Unforgivable, Hinamori Amu! It's Christmas and I wanted to spend it with my beloved Ikuto! But when I went into his room, he was gone! There's no other place he would be! He must be with Hinamori Amu!!!" Utau growled.

"Whoa...," Kukai stepped back, a little scared.

"She scares me...," Daichi whispered. Kukai nodded in agreement.

Utau turned and shot death glares at them.

"But...you know, you being in love with your brother, isn't that kind of...," Kukai began.

"Sick!" Daichi screamed.

Kukai smacked Daichi. "Umm...out of there?" Kukai covered.

Utau growled like a lion.

"Uh...you don't have to answer." Kukai felt uncomfortable.

"Ikuto is the best big brother in the world! He's always there for me! I want be his support!!! Is that wrong?!" Utau demanded.

"Uh... no...it's not wrong." Kukai looked the other way.

"But it's sick and gross!" Daichi muttered.

"Daichi!" Kukai complained.

"And you Guardians think you're better than us! Looking at us like we're the bad guys! It's you who are the bad guys, interfering with our business. You don't even need the embryo--"

"Hey!" Kukai cut Utau off. "Don't talk about my friends like that!"

Utau glared at him. "This is stupid! I don't need to be fighting with a kid! I'm a third-year in middle school! I'm already a grown woman!" Utau insisted.

"Wait...middle school..? Senpai..?" Kukai was stupefied.

Utau's eyes widened. "Kohai...?!"

"Yeah...I'm a first-year middle schooler...," Kukai laughed uncomfortably.

"I thought Guardians were elementary schoolers...," Utau gazed.

"You know, we don't stay young forever. We have to graduate eventually...," Kukai laughed uncomfortably again.

Utau didn't say anything.

"Wah~! That was surprising. I'd figured you'd be in high school...," Kukai laughed.

Utau shot a glare at him.

"What?" Kukai felt his spine shiver.

"I'm still better than you!!!" Utau pointed an accusing finger at Kukai.

"Wha--?!" Kukai stared at her.

Utau kept her strong front on, but Kukai covered his mouth, snickering.

"Wha--What?!" Utau demanded.

Kukai kept laughing uncontrollably.

"What is it?!" Utau insisted.

"Sorry...hahaha...it's just that...hahaha...I can't stop!" Kukai snickered. "Ah, what an interesting woman!" Kukai laughed.

"Kukai...," Daichi whitened at Utau's outraged expression.

"Don't laugh at me!!!" Utau screamed.

"Hahaha...I'm sorry...I can't stop!!!" Kukai continued laughing.

"That's what I was talking about. Every chance you get, you Guardians humiliate us and laugh at us and---" Utau suddenly slipped on some ice on the road. She was tilting, about to fall over.

Utau closed her eyes tightly, ready for the impact. Then... _Catch!_

Utau shot her eyes open when she felt strong arms wrap around her. Kukai had catched her, using himself as a falling cushion for her.

"You...," Utau glared.

"Hey! Say thank you!" Daichi directed.

"T-Thanks." Utau looked the other way.

"No problem!" Kukai grinned, snickering from Utau's blushing face.

"But this is surprising...," Kukai said curiously.

Utau and Daichi looked at him to see what he meant.

"I mean, are all girls this soft? Plus you smell good...," Kukai touched Utau's hair.

"Y-You! D-Don't sexually harrass me!!!" Utau, now a tomatoe, jerked up.

"Eh~? Why're you so red?" Kukai grinned.

"Hmm~! Kukai! Kukai! It's that! It's that!" Daichi snickered.

"Uh huh~! It's that, isn't it?" Kukai gave Utau a perverted look.

"Y-You! What are you thinking?!?!" Utau demanded.

"I never knew Utau was such a pervert...," Kukai smirked.

"A-Am not! D-Don't call me by my first name!" Utau growled, still blushing.

"Cute~!" Kukai smirked again.

"I'll bury you in snow!!!" Utau threatened.

"Haha...Little perverted Hoshina Utau...," Kukai went on.

"Rawr!!!" Utau attacked, throwing snowballs at Kukai.

"Yeah, yeah! Snowball fight!!!" Daichi cheered.

"You missed." Kukai stuck his tongue out.

"Are you challenging me?" Utau sparked angrily.

"Oh~! A strong woman!!!" Kukai grinned.

"_Perverted_, strong woman!" Daichi added on.

"You're dead!!!" Utau roared.

"..." (-__-)

"Uhhh...What should we do now?" Yoru turned around to seek advice.

"Just leave them. At least it isn't me Utau's attacking." Ikuto walked away, leaving the unnoticing Utau and Kukai to their "fun".

Back at the Guardians' Christmass Party...

"What~?! Now Kukai's gone missing, too?!" Yaya collapsed onto the floor.

"Yaya, are you alright?!" Tadase hurried over worriedly.

"My first Christmas in this form!!!" Nagihiko gleamed.

The End!!!


	3. He's Just Hungry

One-shot. Christmas is now over, but the snow just keeps piling up. Ikuto pops by Amu's place again, but this time, Amu's...?

* * *

**He's Just Hungry**

Gracefully as any cat could, Ikuto pranced from tree to tree to roof to roof with Yoru darting along with him.

"Where are we going ~da nya?" Yoru smiled, expecting something great.

"Don't know... Wherever..?" Ikuto smirked.

"I don't like that face...~da nya. You're thinking of something weird ~da nya." Yoru kept a distance.

Ikuto didn't respond, but with the smirk on Ikuto's face, Yoru knew something was up.

"Ah~! So we're coming here! You should've said so ~da nya!" Yoru licked his paw.

"Shh. We're being sneaky." Ikuto whispered.

"Sounds fun ~da nya!" Yoru giggled.

A muffled sound came from the window as Ikuto balanced himself onto the balcony's post.

"It's alright! I'm not going to lose to no stupid co--" Amu looked out her window and saw a pair of smirking eyes.

She jumped, panicking and then tripped over her own two feet, crashing to the floor.

"Amu-chan?!?!" her Shugo Charas rushed to her side.

Ikuto snickered, seeing her flustered expression.

"W-W-Wh-Wha-What are y-you doing here?!?!" Amu panicked.

Ikuto pointed to his ear, showing Amu that he couldn't hear what she was saying.

Hurriedly, Amu flipped the hatch and unlocked the balcony door, the shivering Ikuto and Yoru happily stepping into her heated room.

"Now what? You stopped by on Christmas. What do you want now?" Amu said coolly, closing the door after him.

"Ah, that reminds me, thanks for the present. You made it yourself, right?" Ikuto watched Yoru spinning around with Amu's Charas.

"Hmm~? Yeah! How did you figure that out?" Amu gleamed.

"The cat drawn on it looked retarded." Ikuto snickered.

"Well, excuse me!!!" Amu fumed, falling back on her bed.

Ikuto noticed Amu's room's door was open.

"Hey, aren't you worried your family might notice me?" Ikuto gazed over at the door.

"Nah. My parents and Ami went to visit my grandparents this morning. They won't be back until dinner time." Amu waved him away, covering herself with a blanket.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Ikuto probably already knew why.

"Huh?! Ah...uh...uhm...T-That's...," Amu stuttered.

Ikuto eyed at the crumpled used tissues that covered all over her room and all over her bed. There were five empty tissue boxes on her bed, too.

"Hmm~? Is it, maybe, that you're sick?" Ikuto smirked.

Amu shot up in shock, looking at him with "I can't believe he guessed right!" eyes.

"N-Not really! It's not like I got a cold from playing in the snow too much! Ha! Such a stupid and childish way to get sick! I-I'm not even sick!! Ahahahaha!!!" Amu tried laughing it off.

"A-Amu-chan... you're a terrible liar." her Shugo Charas floated around.

"Pfft!" Ikuto held it in, trying not to laugh.

"D-D-Don't l-laugh----. I-I told you I'm not sick!!! Not at _all_!!!" Amu blushed, snot dripping down her nose.

"Ahahaha! An idiot!!!" Yoru pointed at her teasingly.

"Amu-chan! Your nose!!! ~desu." Suu tried to warn Amu.

"Wah~! There's no more tissue!!!" Amu screamed, running out the door.

Ikuto twitched when he heard a loud crash. He came rushing outside Amu's room, looking to see what had happened, but Amu had only tripped down the stairs, her nose dripping some more.

Quickly, Ikuto strutted to the living room table where he saw there was a tissue box placed there. He took out three sheets and walked over to Amu who was whimpering from the embarrassment.

Ikuto took the tissue and shoved it into Amu's face, making her squeal. When Amu looked up at Ikuto, his face was all cold and serious-looking.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu said cautiously, intimidated by his mean face.

Ikuto didn't respond, handing her the remaining tissues and walking back to Amu's room, only to close the balcony door behind him as he left.

"D-Don't tell me! Ikuto's mad?!?!" Amu panicked.

"What did I do?!?!" Amu started crying, already feeling guilty even though she didn't even know what she did.

Yoru hovered to where Ikuto closed the balcony door. He lifted the curtain to take a peek, seeing if Ikuto really left or not.

Yoru's face turned sour, not able to believe what he was seeing.

The always cool and composed Ikuto was rolling around on the balcony floor laughing his butt off. He was laughing so much, tears started coming out from his eyes.

"Amu. So cute..," Ikuto held himself, trying not to laugh too hard, but his current state was already beyond help.

"I-Ikuto...," Yoru said stupefied.

"Yoru!" Amu suddenly cried.

"Eeek!" Yoru yelped, quick to cover the balcony door with the curtains.

"Ikuto...Is Ikuto angry with me?!" Amu said worriedly, already thinking of a way to apologize.

"Uhm...no. H-He's...He's just hungry...," Yoru could only protect Ikuto with such a lame excuse.

Poor Ikuto couldn't stop laughing til the very end...

* * *

I laughed...just picturing shmexy Ikuto rolling on the floor laughing his ass off...hahaha. Amuto Love!!!

"The End!!!"


	4. New Years Amuto

One-shot. Amuto Love :D It's pretty late...but it's still new years season!!! Happy Cow Year!!! (ox...maybe?)

* * *

I coughed slightly as I cleared my throat. Everyone in the gym waited for me to talk through the mike. I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter through the embarrassment. I cringed.

"Hinamori-san! Give it your best!" Tadase-kun encouraged me.

I smiled sweetly, feeling grateful for the support.

As I opened my mouth, ready to say..."Happy New Year!!!", but then I heard a two voices in the back.

"It's cool and spicy Hinamori Amu!!! I bet she's going to give a cool speech!"

"She probably won't say anything at all! That's how she is! Because..."

"She's cool and spicy!!!"

I could feel the expression on my face change. I was being drained...

"Happy new year... That's all." I said apathetically and walked away from the pedastal.

For some reason, and I don't even have the slightest clue why, the crowd stood up from their seats and started applauding, like they wanted an encore.

"Go Hinamori Amu!!! Cheers for the cool and spicy girl!!! Happy New Year!!!"

Are you serious?!?! Getting all excited for just barely five words... I thought I was going to collapse from exhaustion.

"Amu-chan! Great speech!" Nagihiko cheered.

"Don't even try it. We all know that wasn't what I wanted to say." I sulked.

"Ah~! But look at Amu-chi's fans!!! I'm so jealous!" Yaya bounced.

"Even though you rehearsed so hard...," Rima snickered.

I could feel the shame!!! All day yesterday, I wrote my "girly and happy" new year speech which I practiced over and over again.

_Happy New Year guys! I hope we can all stay friends this year, too! Last year, I started out cool and spicy, but that's not who I really am! This year, my resolution is to restart myself! I love you guys!!! I love Tadase-kun!!!_

"Where did my confidence go?!?!?!" I whimpered.

"Amu...Don't cry on me. You're soaking my clothes." Rima said coldly.

I clung onto Yaya who giggled as I smothered her in my salty tears of depression.

Then something suddenly came to me...

"Now that I think about it... THAT WOULD BE AN EMBARRASSING SPEECH!!!" I exploded.

I mean, saying that in front of the entire school... I'm glad I didn't say that speech at all!!!

"Now you notice?" Rima said.

"There she goes exploding again!" Yaya laughed.

"Hinamori-san, that really was a great speech." Tadase-kun came out of nowhere.

My hopes sank into his beautiful eyes. Oh, my prince! Thank you for letting me love you! I hope to love you this year, too. I sprinkled myself into dreamland.

"Now that school's over, let's all meet up at the festival." Rima explained.

"What time? We girls need to get dressed, you know!" Yaya smiled.

"How about 5:00? That way we can find each other before it gets crowded." Nagihiko suggested.

"That's great!" I cheered.

From behind me, I could feel Rima giving Nagihiko death glares.

"Uh... Rima, want to go get dressed at my house?" I tried to seperate them.

"Yeah! Then, see you guys later." Rima waved bye, obviously keeping Nagihiko out of the loop. Then she dragged me all the way to my house. I felt so loved...

Yaya went back to her house while Tadase-kun went to Nagihiko's house to get the yukatas. When we got to the entrance, Nagihiko's plan was perfect. Everyong was standing there, including Kukai. Only me and Rima were left.

"Sorry we're late! My dad wanted pictures...," I explained.

They laughed.

My eyes darted over to the prince, my hoping he would compliment my yukata was granted.

I was wearing pink, so I was completely confident in Tadase-kun being happy about it. He said I looked "pretty". I squealed happily.

It suddenly got crowded, and it was hard walking around without bumping into anyone. The food stand guy handed me my six takiyaki sticks. Smiling, I turned around to face my friends.

"I got the taki--" I paused.

They weren't behind me. I looked around and around. Nothing! There was too many people to recognize my friends. I couldn't believe it!

"I'm lost." I panicked, tears just about to swell up.

"What's this?" I suddenly heard a voice purring at me. "You'll get fat eating all that, Amu."

My eyes stared up into...

"Ikuto?!?!"

He only smiled in reply to me screaming his name in shock.

"T-This isn't all for me!" I retaliated.

He smirked. Did he believe me? Why was he smirking? I really wasn't going to eat all the takiyaki be myself, you know!!!

"T-These are for the others!!!" my blood was boiling.

"Others?" Ikuto's curiosity showed.

It couldn't be...he already figured out that I'm lost.

"And where _are _the others?" Ikuto smirked again, teasing.

"Uh...uhm...," I stuttered.

No way in hell I was going to let Ikuto know I ended up lost! He'll think I'm a kid! I closed my eyes and pointed wherever my finger wanted to point.

"They're right there!" I shouted.

He let out a restrained laughed. This idiot always held in his laughing, didn't he?

"So they're flying?" he said.

"Huh?" I blinked.

I didn't understand what he meant. I didn't understand _anything _Ikuto ever says.

"Look-ey, right here." Ikuto lifted his finger and touched my pointing finger.

I realized what he meant. I'M SO STUPID!!! What kind of idiot points to the sky?!?! I didn't even realize I was pointing _up_! Why _up_?!?!

"N-No...uh...I'm not...I'm not--" my cover was blown!

"Not what?" he laughed, inching closer and closer towards me.

I sniffled, raising the white flag. Ikuto won.

"I'm lost." I admitted defeat.

Ikuto nodded, snickering. I knew he was going to laugh at me without even holding back. He did. I sank deeper and deeper into embarrassment. What a horrible way to spend New Years! I ended up eating all the takiyaki anyway...

Suddenly, I felt a quick movement brushing against my hand. Ikuto suddenly lifted my hand and was now holding my hand.

"I-Ikuto?" I blushed.

He smirked at me again. "Why are you so red, perverted shorty?"

I flamed and started waving my arms up and down, trying to make him let go of my hand. Ikuto tightened his hold on my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"Big brother will help you find your friends." he smirked, enjoying watching me morph into a tomatoe.

"Big brother, my ass." I sulked.

"Disappointed?" he looked at me.

"N-No! It's just, 'big brother' makes me feel like a kid." I avoided eye contact and stared at the food stands.

"Then you want me to hold your hand like a...," he said slowly.

"Like a...?" I turned to stare at him.

What was he going to say? He wouldn't mean holding hands like girlfriend and boyfriend?!?! I can't do that!!! Ikuto's such a pervert!!! No, I'm a pervert for thinking that! Do we look like a couple?! Holding hands like this, does it look like I'm his girlfriend?!

Ikuto snickered again.

"You're messing with me again?!?!" I screamed, realizing he was just kidding.

"It's your fault you fell for it." Ikuto snickered.

I was angry. I stomped off but I still held Ikuto's hand, dragging him with me.

What was I thinking?! Getting distracted by that sneaky alley cat was pointless! I need to go and find Tadase-kun and the others!

"Hey, Amu...," Ikuto called from behind me.

"What?" I replied, but I didn't look back at him.

"Amu...," Ikuto tugged at my arm, and I had no choice but to turn to him.

It better not be another prank. I swear this time I would beat him up real good!

Ikuto eyed the stand that was to the right. I looked over and suddenly bursted out laughing.

It was one of those, Catch It and Keep It stands. This version was catching fish. Ikuto's eyes were gleaming with excitement, even though his facial expression was cool-looking and didn't seem interested.

"You want to try...?" I snickered.

Ikuto turned to me with a smirk, "You'll never win against me."

I reacted with a jerk and dragged him down to the stand.

"Two paper fish nets, please!!!" I roared, scaring the man half to death.

"We'll see who wins!" I handed Ikuto the paper net and we started the contest.

This was the first time I've ever done this, but I knew the rules. Catch a fish with the paper net and crush Ikuto's pride!!! My fury was flaming wildly!!! My eyes directed towards the biggest goldfish in the tank. It was the size of my palm! That would definitely make Ikuto admit his loss!

With a dash, I jammed the paper net into the water and lifted it right under the fish. It came up! I actually caught a fish!

I turned to show Ikuto but suddenly my paper net ripped and the fish went splashing back into the water.

No way! I looked at my net in misery. Then I turned to Ikuto to see if he caught his fish yet. He had a confident smirk on his face, showing off his fish in a bag.

"You caught one?!" I demanded.

Ikuto laughed and asked the man to give him another paper net.

I was sulking, but Ikuto only teased me further, calling me 'Fish Killer'. The man gave Ikuto the net. Was he going to rub it in my face and catch another one? I was flaring.

Ikuto did something surprising though.

Gracefully, Ikuto lifted me to where he was, placing his arms around me and placing the net into my hand.

Of course I blushed. He was right there, next to me and touching me. His face was right next to mine!!! I was panicking.

"Alright, stupid. I'll teach you how to catch fish." Ikuto said brotherly. It pissed me off.

"The net's made out of paper, so it's delicate and even more delicate when it's wet. You don't want to catch a fish that's too heavy, because it'll puncture the paper." Ikuto explained.

"So that's why my fish fell out!" I exclaimed.

Ikuto smirked.

"You want to get a small, light fish. Which one do you like?" Ikuto asked, wrapping his arms around me.

I was turning red and I knew it! I tried to focus on the fish as hard as I could. Then I saw a cute little blue colored fish with a really long flowing tail.

"That one!" I brightened up.

Ikuto held my hand and motioned it gracefully. I realized I had to dip it into the water lightly and just lift the fish out of the water. I waited for a second, seeing if it was going to tear again.

It didn't!

"Here you go, little lady!" the man smiled, handing me the fish in a bag.

"Was that fun?" Ikuto smirked.

I gazed at him. Ikuto was a little set back, but he just asked me what was wrong.

"You're thinking of eating it, aren't you?" I said somlemnly.

He only snickered at my weird reasoning.

"Thanks. That was really fun!" I smiled happily.

It really was fun! I thought I was going to be miserable without the others but I guess I was wrong. The cosplaying perverted weirdo guy wasn't so bad after all.

Suddenly, there was a loud pop in the sky. The fireworks were starting.

I stared at it happily, and when I turned to face Ikuto, he was staring at it, too. The expression on his face was a little distant though.

The Ikuto today was pretty fun. It'd be a lot cuter if he was like this all the time, instead of the grumpy, Easter Ikuto. But the usual Ikuto was a teasing pervert.

Now that I think about it, Ikuto is a weird idiot... I made a sour face.

"Why are you staring at me?"

I was sucked back in to reality.

"I-I w-wasn't really staring!" I crossed my arms and put up a tough front.

"Pervert." Ikuto laughed, stepping closer to me.

The pervert is you, stupid! I thought.

"Hey, Ikuto..."

"Hmm? What is it, perverted Amu?" Ikuto smirked.

"Since it's new years, what's your resolution?" I asked randomly.

"Don't know...," he said bluntly. I felt distant again.

"Amu's resolution is to lose her perverted ways." Ikuto smirked.

"No it's not!!!" I panicked, blushing.

Ikuto laughed, staring at the banging fireworks.

"I think it's about time I start trying to find my true self." I said quietly.

Surprisingly, Ikuto heard me. I guess it was his super cat hearing. He looked at me weird, curious.

Curiosity killed the cat..., I thought to myself.

"I mean, I have four shugo charas, you know. That's too many personalities for one person. I've been thinking, and isn't it time to try and figure out what I want to be, and stuff like that." I laughed at what I was saying.

"Hmm~! That's pretty deep..." I felt a little embarrassed when he said that. "For a perverted shorty, that is."

Scratch that! I was going to _kill _him!!!

Ikuto didn't say anything but just patted my head. I tried to reason, but he didn't say anything. He only smiled as he kept patting me.

Ikuto's resolution... What is it? I know he desperately wants the embryo... I don't know what Ikuto's wishes for either. I also want to know why Ikuto's nice to me... We're enemies, right?

Suddenly, he twitched and let go of his hand. Staring behind me.

"Hinamori-san!!!" Tadase-kun called out faintly. He was completely out of breath.

"I've been looking for you!" Tadase-kun breathed heavilly.

I felt a little guilty.

"AH! Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!!" Tadase shouted.

"Yo, Tadase." Ikuto smirked, backing away from me.

"Why are you with Hinamori-san?!" Tadase demanded. "Are you using dirty tricks to get the embryo?!"

"N-No, Ikuto's just---" I tried to explain.

Of course Tadase-kun would think that. Ikuto is the enemy, that's why.

"Four points for coming to the rescue. Minus three points for being late." Ikuto smirked.

"This isn't a game, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase came close to me to protect me from Ikuto.

"It's New Years, Tadase. Let Oni-tan enjoy his _date _with Amu." Ikuto smirked.

"D-Date?!?!" both Tadase-kun and I panicked.

"Amu, I had fun." Ikuto whispered into my ear then pulled back and walked away.

"Y-You!!!" I flushed.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!!" Tadase shouted again.

"Amu!!!" I could hear the others catching up with us.

* * *

|||||||End||||||||


	5. Professional Pervert Amu

Really really really really _really _short Amuto love.

Ikuto's sleeping under a tree, and by chance, Amu finds him.

note: obentou/obento: lunch box

* * *

**Professional Perverts Attack Their Victims When They're Asleep**

The leaves in the tree rustled as a mild breeze blew across the city. Hidden safely in the tree's shade, Ikuto rested comfortably against the soft grass, thinking about nothing but how great if felt to be lazy.

"Ikuto?" a familiar voice called out to him.

Ikuto didn't budge a bit, keeping his eyes closed. He felt a shift in the grass and could sense a cheerful shorty sitting beside him.

"Eh? He's really sleeping." the voice giggled while poking his face, leaning against the tree herself.

"The view isn't so bad up here... It's a great picnic spot." she smiled, pulling out her obentou.

Ikuto unconsciously twitched when the yummy smell of food reach him. Sneakily, Ikuto lifted one eyelid and peeked at the innocent little shorty sitting beside him.

No doubt about it, it was Amu. Of course, Ikuto already knew that. He wouldn't be pretending to still be asleep if it was somebody else. Ikuto pictured Utau hugging him to death.

"Ah!!!" Amu suddenly let out a soft cry.

Ikuto twitched again, watching Amu quietly with one eye.

"Thank you Mama!!!" Amu drooled over the good-looking food before her, instantly shoving it down her mouth.

Ikuto snickered, but Amu didn't notice.

Suddenly, a single branch snapped and fell over, landing near where Amu was. Amu panicked, looking over to her side to see what the sound came from.

"Eh? It's just a branch!" Amu sighed, turning back to her obento.

She reached for her half-eaten sandwich, but it wasn't there.

"Huh? Where'd it go?" Amu was completely stupefied.

"It couldn't be...a _ghost_?!?!" Amu whitened. "I-I-I-IKUTO!!! Wake up! G-Ghost!!! T-There's a g-ghost somewhere!!!" Amu turned to Ikuto, practically in tears.

Amu's paled face reddened into fury. Ikuto was still pretending to sleep, but the half-eaten sandwich was sitting between his grinning teeth.

"You're obviously awake." Amu growled pinching Ikuto's cheek out.

"Ow...that hurts, you know." Ikuto smirked finishing the sandwich.

He glanced over at the obentou, looking for more food. Amu distanced the obentou away from him, watching his cat ears pop out in excitement.

"You're not getting any...," Amu said defensively. "No matter what you say, I won't give you any!"

Ikuto smirked, taking Amu's threat as a challenge.

"Amu...," Ikuto inched closer to her, ready to take the food away from her. "That's pretty mean of you...Not feeding me even after you _did those things to me while I was asleep_."

Amu flushed, her jaw dropping down in shock.

"W-W-W-Wh-Wh-WHAT?! I didn't do anything!!!!!" Amu panicked.

"How can I believe you? I was asleep the entire time, and who knows what you could've done to me while I was sleeping." Ikuto grinned.

"Lies! You were awake the entire time!!! B-Besides, I-I only poked your face!!!" Amu stammered.

"See? Amu did try to attack me. Amu is a _professional _pervert."

"S-Say what?!?! P-Professional?!?!" Amu freaked out, needing an explanation.

"Professional perverts attack their victims when they (the victims) are asleep, just like _you_, Amu." Ikuto winked.

Amu turned into stone, not able to believe what she was hearing. Ikuto happily grabbed more sandwhiches from the obentou and chowed down while watching his favorite show: Amu freaking out.

"Hey!!! ~da nya! I've been here the entire time, you know!!! ~da nya! Don't ignore me! ~da nya!!!" Yoru screamed.

* * *

Fin. Kyahhh! Anyone seen shugo chara ep 65?!?! Eeeeek! Sexy-ness!!!


End file.
